


Blind Love

by Birgitta, Mathildou



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birgitta/pseuds/Birgitta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathildou/pseuds/Mathildou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after a car crash...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!:  
> Before anyone of you reads this story, I wanted to warn you for some parts in it.  
> As you all can read later, the main character (Agron) becomes blind.  
> This story is based on a Belgian (Flemish) movie called ‘Hasta la Vista’ about disabled people going to Spain to prostitutes who are used to have disabled people as clients. One of the main characters is going to die of cancer and as the characters are sure they will never get a girlfriend or get laid, they wanted to make that last trip for their friend. It is a great movie with so much emotions so if ever you can watch it, please do so.  
> Easy! Agron is not going to die but this story is just based on it. He’s not going to Spain but a fictional city in a fictional country to NOT hurt people.  
> I just wanted to let you guys know before reading so that nobody gets offended or hurt by what I have written.  
> I hope you all enjoy this read!

Chapter1:

 

Preview:

The car hit the railing brusquely, flew to the left and hit a truck. Next, the car spun on its axis back to the right. The boys bumped against each other and the middle one flew away from his place, between the front seats as if he were a thin leaf. He felt his body go firmly through the windshield and flew a few metres further before landing on his back, as if he was smashed on the ground by a super power. He felt that smash that hard. He heard the car come to a standstill in the distance, people gathering around him and talking but he only heard the sound of the voices but didn’t understand the exact words. A little later, he heard the sirens blaring in the distance and just a few seconds later, nothing more…

~~~~

Agron slightly opened his eyes. He felt his mother stroke his forehead and his hair.

‘Hey honey...’ he heard her say. He heard someone else get up from the chair next to his bed.

’Hey son. You're awake’ that was his dad’s voice.

He had fully opened his eyes now, it surprised him that all he could see was black, only black. He tried to rub his eyes to see if he could see better. But nothing changed, everything around him was still black. It was like his eyes were closed only, he knew they were open.

‘Mon?’ he called.

‘What's wrong honey?’

‘Mom! Dad!’ he started to panic and felt a hand on his shoulder stiffen, probably his dad's as his mother's hands were gentle and soft.

‘I can't- Ican't see!! Mom, I can’t see!! My eyes!!’

‘Calm down honey, that's probably due to the accident and the medicine’ his mother tried to calm him down.

‘Mom!! My eyes hurt and I can't see! It’s all black! I can’t see!’

‘Roger, fetch the doctor!’

‘But darling-‘

‘Fetch the doctor for Christ’s sake!!’

Panic boiled in Agron who didn't know what exactly was happening but what the doctor said next hit him hard in the face…

~~~~

After staying in hospital and train for weeks, Agron could finally go home. Once he was at home, he got out the car and wanted to walk up to the door but couldn't find out which way it was.

‘Wait honey, I'm going to help you’ his mom said.

His father wasn't happy about the way his wife always pampered their son.

‘Darling, he has been training since then. Just give him the stick’

Agron felt anger boiling in him

‘I don't want that fucking stick!’

He felt his father's breath close to him.

‘How many times do I need to tell you this? You need that stick’

‘I don't need anything!!’

Agron tried to walk to what he thought was the front door but apparently, it wasn't the right way as he felt his mother's hand on his arm guiding him the exact opposite way. Agron sighed deeply trying to keep his tears in.

~~~~

Agron got fed up with staying in his room all day long. The only thing he did was sleeping and hoping that his handicap was a nightmare. When he once more was trying to sleep, he heard his message tune from his phone. He was happy to hear that sound after months sitting in his room, only hearing his parents fight or his cat meowing because he was hungry. He wanted to take his phone but let it fall on the ground and couldn’t find it anymore.

‘Mom!!’

His mother ran upstairs and entered his room in panic.

‘Yes honey?! Everything okay?!’

‘Can you please pick up my phone and read the message for me please?’

‘Of course sweetheart, it's from Spartacus asking if you want to go to his place and sleep over’

Agron smiled a bit that his best friend didn’t forget him after the grand fiasco of other evenings where his friends got all the chicks and not even one turned her attention to him. Well, in his case, guys but his friends didn’t really know it yet. They just suspected right.

‘May I?’

He heard his mom sigh. ‘I don't know. It's too soon...’

‘Mom, I'm old enough to go out and take care of myself! And I'm freaking out staying in this room forever. I want to go out and do things with my friends’

His mother stayed silent for a moment.

‘Mom? Are you still there?’

‘Err… yes honey. It's okay but be careful!’

Agron was happy that his mother understood him and gave him a little bit of freedom. But he was nervous about how his friends would once more react to his handicap. When he arrived at Sparta's place, Spartacus immediately helped him at the front door.

‘Come my friend, I will guide you’

‘Take care of him!’ his mom said before leaving.

‘Don't worry Miss! We will!’

‘Hey Agron! Come sit here! Wait, I will help you’ he heard Crixus say to him.

‘It's ok. I can handle it’ Agron answered.

‘I still find it so painful you came out of the accident like this’ Gannicus said pitifully.

‘Well, it's my fault, I just had to put my seatbelt on’ Agron answered.

Spartacus deeply sighed and got a bit irritated.

‘We were all drunk so it's nobody's fault ok?! Can we talk about other stuff?’

‘I have a date with Sibyl!’ Gannicus said happily.

‘I thought you hung out with Saxa?’ Crixus asked. ‘I'm still with Saxa but sometimes you have to try something else!’ Gannicus answered with a big smile or that’s what Agron thought he was probably doing.

‘You bastard…’ Spartacus answered with a laughing sound.

‘Well, you know what? Naevia gave me a chance to date with her!’ Crixus said to his friends and they all cheered for him.

‘Agron, have you got news?’ Spartacus asked him.

‘Well, I have to admit I was a bit nervous about coming over. I mean, I'm blind and that will never change and I know I’m difficult with you guys and that you’re all probably getting fed up with me after my questions to describe or when you’re all having a great time with girls’ he answered laughingly. His friends kept silent for a moment and Agron felt Sparta’s arm around his shoulder.

‘Hey man! You’re our friend and we will never let you down and I’m sure that one day, someone will be there for you and love you the way you are’

After the comforting words, they all went out to get pizza. A few moments later, they came back at Sparta’s place and watched an action/sci-fi movie.

‘Can't we do something else so that I can participate?’ Agron asked.

‘Just listen and ask us questions’ Spartacus answered.

Agron tried to follow by listening but it irritated him he just couldn’t see what was going on as his friends were constantly laughing.

‘Oh my god man! Did you see her boobs?’ Gannicus almost shouted with happiness.

‘Oh Ganni, come on!’ Crixus answered exasperated.

‘What?! Isn’t she hot or what?’

‘Yeah…’

‘What are you talking about?’ Agron wondered.

‘They are talking about the leading actress’ Spartacus answered.

‘Can you describe her?'

Crixus sighed for it was the fifth question he asked in half an hour or so and always the same one. ‘Blond, blue eyes, big boobs, nice ass, do you need more information?! Just stop talking and follow the god damn movie!’

‘Ok...’

‘What a jerk, why does he leave the group?!’ Spartacus yelled.

‘He's not a jerk, he’s just the bad guy’ Gannicus said.

‘Oh yeah, right...’

Gannicus was laughing with Crixus.

‘Can you describe me this scene?’ Agron tried once more but apparently, that was too much to ask to his friends for now. All of them were deeply sighing and Spartacus got angry like never before.

‘Man!! Just listen, okay?! I don't think you have a problem with your ears!’

‘Sorry... Can I just have a glass of water then, please?’

‘Here is your glass and the bottle of water! Serve yourself!’ Spartacus gave it with anger in Agron’s arms. Agron felt anger and sadness but could control himself. He tried to pour the water in his glass but spilled it on him and the couch.

‘What the fuck man! Can’t you watch out what you’re doing?!’ Spartacus exclaimed.

‘Sorry, but I can’t see what I’m doing!’ Agron got angry as well now.

‘Well, that’s not our fault!’

‘I’m going to bed…’

‘Don’t tumble down the stairs!’ Crixus yelled behind him and Agron heard all of his friends laugh hard at the joke.

After trying to find his room, Agron finally found it and sat on the edge of the bed and threw his stick against the wall. He put his head in his hands bursting into tears like a little lost child…

The next morning, Agron’s mom came pick him up.

‘So how was it?’ she asked him.

‘Good...’ he replied.

That was the last word Agron said during the ride home. When he was at home, he went upstairs but interrupted his steps and heard his parents talk in the living room. His mother was trying to convince his father.

‘Look, Roger! It's the only way he will get attention and maybe even sex with a girl!’

His father got angry.

‘Do you really think he will be happy?! Spending a whole week with a whore who’s just doing her job because we paid for her?!’

His mother became hopeless.

‘It will be good for him... All kind of disabled people go there and they really feel confident after that. I’ve asked for some information about those kind of things…’

His father was still against it.

‘No, no, no!! It's too much for him and it will be hard too’

His mother sighed.

‘At the beginning yes, it will but eventually, he will enjoy it but for now, you have to go to work. We will talk about it later’

Before his dad went out the front door, Agron came downstairs and said ‘I will do it!’ His parents both were looking shocked at each other.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron had arrived at his destination but was it really a good choice?

Agron came out of the taxi he took with his parents.

'Honey, do you need help?' His mom asked. She was always worried about him even at the time he wasn't blind.

'No mom, I need to take care of myself alone now' Agron said confidently just to put his mother at ease but in fact, he was worried and scared as his mother. 

His mom stroked his forehead.

'Be careful honey and if ever you need something or if there's problem, call me!' She gave him a big hug and tried to stay strong but Agron knew she was crying. He could feel it by the trembling of her body and voice and the wetness of her tears on her cheek when she gave him a kiss on his cheek as last before entering the taxi again.

'Son, are you sure you don't want me to go with you?' His father asked.

'No dad, I'm okay'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I've got to do this alone'

He felt a pat on his shoulder ' Okay son. Call us when you're done here.' 

When Agron heard the the taxi drive away, he searched the entrance door. He heard a door opening and some girls were giggling with a guy. He followed that noise and entered the building. It smelled like cigarettes and the background music was pretty loud. Agron searched his way to the bar but kept hitting the bar stools. He heard a rought deep accent voice call him.

'You found it!'

Agron had a bit of a fright suddenly hearing such a voice and stepped a bit back.

'Sorry didn't want to scare you. Come, I will guide you ' the man said again and took Agron's arm to guide him to the bar. Agron sat on a bar stool and heard the man go back behind his bar.

'What do you want to drink?' 

The man's breath smelled like cigarettes and alcohol combined. Agron asked for a beer and the man put it in the front of him and presented himself.

' I'm John but most of the babes call me Jojo. I'm 45 years old and yes, this is my job and I like doing it whatever is said!'

The man didn't stop talking and Agron got enought of him. He just wanted to enjoy his beer and maybe find someone to give him what he came for. He didn't want to start thinking about it being a bad idea again. He had already done that all the way to his place and didn't want to withdraw now that he was here. Agron suddenly felt hands on both his arms. A woman with a soft voice whispered in his ear.

'I can give you everything you want whenever you want and foor a good price'

The woman on his other arm had a rougher voice. 

'I can give you more than her for a good price. Or... You can have us both!'

Agron tried to get them off him. 

'Sorry, I'm looking for neither of you'

'That's weird... ow...are you looking for a man maybe?' The girl with the rougher spoke again.

Agron was a bit ashamed about it because nobody knew of it, not even his parents. The girls eventually walked away and Agron asked another beer. He heard noise coming from his left through the load music and someone walking tot the bar.

'Can I have a Martini please Jojo and put that beer on my bill' Agron heard a soft man voice say. He looked up suprised then he felt the man had come stand closer ,ext to him.

'Can I sit next to you ?' The man asked. Agron didn't care much and nodded.

'Yes, if you leave me alone' he answered.

He heard the man laughting.

'Why did you come here then if you want to be left alone?'

Agron sighed. 'I-I don't know... I'd better leave...' He jumped off the bar stool and wanted to pay for his beers.

The man laid a hand on his arm. 

'Leave it, I'll will pay that '

Agron  shook his head ' No!...No, I'm sorry... I just-I gotta go'

Agron tried to find his way to the door but found it rather difficult and was lost but didn't show he panicked a bit.

'You're going into the wrong direction. If you really want to leave, that is' he heard the man chuckle.

Agron turned around and tried again but hit everything on his way.

'Wait, let me help you' the man said softly taking his arm leading him outside.

'Thank you...' Agron sighed lightly.


	3. Day 2

Agron couldn't sleep anymore. He didn't stop rolling in his bed. Didn't stop thinking about... Why did he leave that man? You're coming for that, you softy! He thought. Agron turned his head where the sun was shining through the window. He let it warm up his face and sighed before getting up and looking for the bathroom to take a shower. 

The stream of the shower felt really good on his body and face. It relaxed his shoulders and made the sadness of the past days disappear. It also cleared his mind and made him remind a night he went out with Spartacus. 

Spartacus had drunk too much because Mira had broken up with him. He didn't stop talking, crying and whining about it. Even when Agron tried to calm him down, he didn't stop and just continued drinking. Afraid that Spartacus was going to drink himself to death, the only thing Agron could think about to stop him was kissing him. Agron would never forget it. Spartacus' lips were so soft and sweet. Agron remembered every detail of that moment. Now, in the shower, Agron was turned on by this remembrance and his cock begun enjoying it too. He took it in his hand and stroked it, first gently, but then, once he became more and more horny, he stroked it faster. Agron bended his head backwards and rested it against the wall. Once he was approaching the edge and couldn't hold it anymore, he heard someone interrupting his pleasure by knocking on the door. 

'Son, are you up yet? Your mom and I will wait for you next to the elevators' he heard his dad speaking through the door.

Agron leant back against the wall of the shower. His dad... He would maybe want to have an explanation about what happened yesterday. Agron went out of the shower and dried him off. He put on the clothes his mom had prepared for him on his bed. After that, he went out of his room and tried to figure out which way he took the day before to the elevators. He felt soft hands on his forearm only meant to help him. Agron didn't like the fact he needed his parents that much again like when he was a child but he had no choice. 

When they were sitting around the table having their breakfast, Agron exclaimed. 'I want to go back! I won't give up and honestly, I want to apologize to that girl I left without any words yesterday'

Yes, he said girl instead of guy. It was yet too difficult now to say he was gay. He didn't want to make his parents fight again about this.

His parents tried to change his mind but Agron saw through that because he knew his parents would try to convince him not doing it anymore because they didn't want their son to get 'hurt again'. Agron insisted and once they were finished eating breakfast, they went back to that house. Like the day before, it was really noisy and the same barman came to help Agron again. 

'Hey! You're back my friend! That's really cool from you. Never give up! Also, Nasir is a good guy and cares about you'

Once Agron was sat in front of the bar, he asked.

'Can I speak to him? And can I have a cup of coffee?'

The barman whistled, probably to Nasir to call him over and put the cup of coffee in front of Agron. Agron only smelt sweat, alcohol and different perfumes. His stomach began to turn upside down. Next, he smelt something or better said someone nice and heard him approaching to sit next to Agron.

'Hey buddy, you're alright from yesterday? Jojo, can I have a cup of tea and another coffee'

Agron's lips curled to show a little smile of happiness. Only Nasir's voice could make him happy.

'What's your name?' Nasir asked him, probably for the second time because he heard him laugh and speak up louder but closer.

Agron jumped of his thoughts and answered.

'My name? Uhm, Agron!' Agron could punch himself in the face for acting that stupid. Why couldn't he just answer like a normal guy? He heard Nasir giggle next to him and putting his hand on his arm.

'Come, I will bring you to my room, it's more private and quiet'

Agron became more nervous again but followed the man. Once in the room, he heard Nasir speak on his right side. 'You can sit here' and guided him to something that felt like a leather couch. He heard Nasir walk away from him but sitting somewhere opposite of him. 

'So, this is my bedroom. We will just talk if you want?' Agron nodded and asked.

'Can you describe me how you look like?'

'Don't you want to touch me?' Nasir sounded hesitating.

'No... I just want a description'

'I meant, blind people, don't they need to touch people to know how they look like?'

'I'm not going to touch you. I don't do that'

'Ok, ok. No hard feelings'

'Look, I know you're a whore and that people pay you for touching you and lots more of other things I don't wanna know but sorry, I don't!'

'I'm not a whore! First of all, I'm a pole dancer and so, I'm not easily taken for that kind of stuff and if that eases your mind, I don't want to. Secondly, I'm here to please you in another way' this time, Nasir began to be irritated by that guy.

'How? What does a pole dancer want from a blind man? It's not like I can see what you are doing in front of me...'

'Just listen...'

'To what?'

Nasir sighed. 'You're difficult, you know that?'

'Ow sorry mister I'm not a whore but a pole dancer! I just learned I'm blind for probably the rest of my life, my friends left me, my parents are fighting because of me, I can't do anything alone anymore and not a single girl, or in my case, guy wants to touch me anymore because they think I have an incurable disease!' Agron didn't feel sadness anymore but hate for himself and his life. He didn't need pity from anyone. There was a long pause until he heard Nasir's soft voice that made him tremble.

'I'm not that big. I mean, I'm a head less than you more or less. I have black long hair until my shoulders but now, I'm wearing it in a topknot. I have a tanned skin from birth. My origins are Arabic but I've been living here for all my life. I'm well built, I think... Ow yeah, I have brown eyes... Don't know if that's important to know...' Agron just listened carefully and Nasir thought he saw a nod.

'What's your eye colour?' Nasir carefully asked. Agron sighed. 'From what I remember, they are green. Light green...'

'Can I see them?'

'No'

'Why not?'

'Because I don't know what my eyes look like now and I don't want to frighten you with the sight'

'Ow, ok... I won't annoy you with that anymore if you don't want me to' There was a pause until Nasir asked if Agron wanted to go for a walk. Agron had nodded and felt the sun warming his face again after a few moments. They walked for a while and Agron managed to keep the conversation going.  
'Where are we now?'

'At the sea shore'

'Can you describe?'

'The ocean is deep blue. Here, it's called the beautiful king's blue. On the horizon, there are ships sailing to the docks in the east to deliver their cargo. The sun is setting also in the horizon. It's almost touching the ocean and it's got a pinky-orange colour what makes the sky the same colour. It's beautiful... There are no clouds and what people tell here is that it will be a beautiful day tomorrow if the sun is setting with that colour without any clouds'  
Agron could not believe they had been spending the whole day walking and talking. The sun was already setting? But he didn't mind, he had closed his eyes to picture the scenery Nasir was telling him in his mind. It was also to hear his kind, soft voice better. It was the first time in, what felt like forever to Agron, he was completely relaxed.


End file.
